This research examines contributions of developmental and individual- differences factors to children's understanding of routine medical care and of strategies for coping with distressing medical experiences. The research integrates the adult stress and coping literature, research on changes in children's cognitive capabilities as they mature, literature pertaining to preparing children for hospitalization, and recent theoretical work regarding the effects of routine pediatric health problems and treatment on child development.